Wrackspurts & Nargles
by TwistedRaver
Summary: Neville Longbottom didn't tend to question his friends or friendship, but when it came to Ron Weasley and his life plans involving Neville being with a certain Luna Lovegood...Neville isn't sure if he should thank the redhead or...or...He was confused.


**Title:** Wrackspurts & Nargles  
**Summary:** Neville Longbottom didn't tend to question his friends or friendship, but when it came to Ron Weasley and his life plans involving Neville being with a certain Luna Lovegood...Neville isn't sure if he should thank the redhead or...or..."What's a wrackspurt?"  
**Pairing: **Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Authoress' Note 1:** This is a gift to **_Carpe-Diem1229_** for giving me such an awesome title for the sequel to my story Simplicity! I hope you enjoy it, love.  
**Note 2:** I actually adore, Neville/Luna fanfictions. I just hope I can do them justice.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, then it's not mine.

* * *

**December 25, 2000  
Christmas**

Neville always enjoyed the holidays, especially now when he didn't have to worry about whether or not one of his friends' names would appear in the morning Daily Prophet. Well, dead that is, because when your closes friends happen to be 'war heroes' there's never a moment when they aren't in the Prophet...though he himself wasn't immune by it. Who knew that the shy, timid, Neville Longbottom would be considered a war hero?

He surely didn't.

Anyhow, Neville enjoyed the holidays. It was the only time of the year (not including, May 2nd), that _all_ his old friends would get together and just enjoy one another's company. They had began doing this the year the war ended on December 25, 1998. It had become a tradition since then. But Neville wondered if two years was long enough for something to be considered tradition. Regardless, it was the third time they were having their Christmas get together and this year it was held at Ron and Hermione's flat in London.

Neville pondered when the two of them would get married. Better yet when Ron would have to courage to ask Hermione to marry him. If Neville was a betting man (which he most certainly wasn't) he would say that Hermione would be the one to propose. Just imagining the sulky expression on Ron's face made him smile.

"What are you smiling at?" An arm was thrown over his shoulder before he could turn to look at who was talking to him. Not that he really need to.

"Just thinking, Ron," Neville replied finally looking at his long time friend.

"Well stop thinking and have some fun, mate." Ron said smiling. "Luna's here, you know."

Neville couldn't help but roll his eyes. One drunken night (after a hard week at the office), Ron had come up with what he liked to call "Neville's Perfect Happy Ending". Now Neville's Perfect Happy Ending included Neville inventing a new use for some plant or another and becoming so successful no one would remember his clumsy early years. The highlight of Ron's _magnificant_ plan was that Neville would marry no other than Luna Lovegood. They'd live together in their nice little abode with little blond, clumsy, eccentric children. Luna would have discovered all the imaginary creatures she spoke of, she'd write a book on them. Neville and Luna would have many grandchildren and great-grandchildren, they would live to a very considerable age where they would die of natural causes.

One thing Neville learned Ron's drunken memory was better than his sober one, considering he remembered his drunken ramble practically word for word. Much to Neville's dismay.

"Would you let it go?" Neville questioned.

Now Neville thought that Luna was a wonderful person. She was funny without really meaning to and she was just a joy to have around and he did like her. But why in the world would Luna Lovegood want to be with someone like him. She was exciting.

He was boring.

"Oh come on, Neville. Luna's not so bad. She's good company that one. Besides you ought to get a move on. All your friends and even dare I say scum such as Malfoy are in relationships and starting to get married."

"Draco Malfoy's love life isn't really of our concern, Ron. But you on the other hand. I don't see Hermione walking around with an engagement ring," Neville pointed out. Ron reddened slightly.

"I'm working on it, mate. Besides we're in a _relationship_. A lot more than you can account for." Ron countered just as Harry was walking by. _Exactly_ what Neville needed.

"Are you still on about Neville and Luna getting together, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron nodded with a grin on his face. Harry shook his head but Neville noticed there was a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Well, she's coming this way," he said walking away from them.

"Wha-"

_My friends...they're amazing..._

"Hello, Neville," Luna dream-like voice cut off Neville. "Hello, Ron." Ron nodded and smiled at the blond.

"Oh, hello Luna," Neville said politely as he pushed Ron's arm from his shoulder. "We haven't seen you since New Years before you went to Brazil for your research. How was it?"

"It was lovely," Luna said as her already wide eyes seemed to get bigger. "It was very warm, but still no sign of the Heliopath." she added with a hint of sadness.

"Sorry to hear that," Neville said. He'd stop asking what Luna was talking about approximately ten seconds after meeting her back at Hogwarts.

"I'll come across them eventually," Luna said her eyes going back to normal side, well normal size for her.

"I'm sure you will, Luna." Neville said smiling at the girl.

"You're always polite, Neville. You don't really mean that," Luna said looking up. Neville felt slightly ashamed, but Luna did point out things most people would ignore. "Oh dear would you look at that." Neville looked up at what Luna was looking at. Hanging above them was mistletoe.

Mistletoe that wasn't there before.

And Neville had the sneaking suspicion that this wasn't any normal Mistletoe that he could just walk from under.

"Ron," Neville began looking over at the redhead. Sure enough the Weasley stood against the wall his wand pointed just over Neville and Luna's head. "What do you think you're doing?" Neville questioned.

"Just moving things along," Ron said nonchalantly.

"I'd be careful, Neville," Luna cut in still glancing at the mistletoe. "I've forgotten my Butterbeer Cork necklace. The nargles are sure to try to steal something," she stated in all seriousness.

"The only way out of that is to kiss," Ron said. "Should get on with it, Nev or you'll both be standing there forever."

Somehow, Neville thought as he looked at Luna again, that standing up to Voldemort was far less frightening than kissing Luna Lovegood. He also questioned why he was friends with Ronald Weasley.

"If you're going to kiss me, Neville, I suppose you do it quick. I'm very worried about the nargles." Luna said meeting Neville's eye.

"Listen Luna...I'm only doing this because of well the mistletoe. It's not because I like you...I mean I do like you Luna. It's just that-" Neville stopped his rambling when Luna placed her hands on his shoulders to balance herself on her toes. Neville didn't move as Luna placed her lips onto his.

It wasn't intense, it was sweet.

And when it was over Neville couldn't help but feel he had been a little cheated.

"Your lips taste like pumpkin juice," Luna said. "Do they always taste like that, Neville?" she questioned curiously.

"Uh, what?" Neville asked breaking free of his daze.

"Hm. All this time I was worried about nargles, but it would seem that the wrackspurts are what I should have been worrying about." Luna said thoughtfully. "I'll have to look more into that later," she said. "Ron, do you know where I can find Ginny?"

"I think she's in the kitchen, Luna," Ron said a grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you," she said dreamily. "Bye Neville, bye Ron." Turning around Luna skipped through the crowd of former Hogwarts students as she made her way to the kitchen. Neville let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he leaned against the wall.

"So how was it?" Ron questioned.

"It was..." Neville could articulate how it was, but he enjoyed it...And he was a little confused as to what just happened. He should be angry with the redhead but instead he wanted to thank him. "I think I'm gonna ask Luna to dinner one night." He said finally. "Maybe New Years..."

Ron grinned and clapped his friend on the back. "You'll be married in no time."

Neville looked over at his tall friend. "Before or after you propose to Hermione? Because if that's the case...It's _never_ going to happen."

* * *

**There it is dear! :) I wanted to get out on Christmas, but alas I have no excuse! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**Hello 2011!**

**-TR  
**


End file.
